


Valentinstag

by ZoeyMcRoyan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyMcRoyan/pseuds/ZoeyMcRoyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry flüchtet in einen ruhigen Raum, do dort ist er nicht alleine. Draco sitzt am Fenster und zeichnet....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentinstag

**Author's Note:**

> Das Ding habe ich 2006 für eine Chalange geschrieben, daher kommen die komischen Kartensprüche, die mussten da verarbeitet werden. Anstonsten ist die ganze Fic eher niedlich und klebrig süß... Ich mag sie trotzdem irgendwie.  
> Also wer Lust auf ein bisschen Zucker hat, viel Spaß
> 
> Harry and Draco aren't mine!

Valentinstag! Der Horror schlecht hin. Draco Malfoy hatte sich n den Raum der Wünsche zurück gezogen und genoss die Stille, die um ihn herrschte. Keine kreischenden und giggelnden Mädchen, die ihm ihre Geschenke und albernen Postkarten aufdrücken wollten. Konnten sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen. Er verhielt sich doch schon wie ein Arschloch, warum flogen diese albernen Trinen immer noch auf ihn.  
Draco seufzte, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und ließ sich die matte Februarsonne ins Gesicht scheinen.  
Plötzlich schlug die Tür auf und Draco währe vor Schreck beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen.  
In der nun wieder geschlossenen Tür stand ein schnaufender Harry Potter. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sein Gesicht war gerötet, als ob er gerannt währe. Einen Moment starrte Draco ihn nur an. „Potter, was tust du hier?“ fragte er erstaunt, wobei er seinen gewohnten abfälligen Ton vollkommen vergessen hatte.  
Harrys Kopf schoss in die Höhe, die Augen weit aufgerissen, rief er erstaunt: „Malfoy?!“ und starrte ihn an.  
Es verging eine Weile schweigend. Als diese Draco zu unangenehm wurde, stellte er fest: „Ich nehme an, dass du ebenfalls auf der Flucht vor den Valentins- Geschenken und den dazu gehörigen Mädchen bist...?“  
Harry konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Du hast recht. Geht es eigentlich nur mir so, oder ist es dieses Jahr besonders schlimm?“  
Draco lachte leise auf. Anscheinend hatte es doch nicht nur ihn so hart erwischt. „Ich denke, es ist wirklich schlimmer als die anderen Jahre. Die Karten dieses Jahr sind der absolute Tiefpunkt an Kitsch und grauen.“  
Harry grinste breit. „Ja du hast Recht. Ich meine „ ‚darf ich dein Badeschwamm sein?’ , oder „Du bist der Voldemort der Liebe’ ist doch echt peinlich und geschmacklos oder nicht?“ „Uh! Da hat aber jemand versucht kreativ zu sein,“ pflichtete Draco ihm mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck bei. „ ‚du bist der Gummi ich der Bär’ ist aber auch nicht wirklich besser.“ Auch Harry verzog nun das Gesicht. Während er Draco antwortete durchquerte er das Zimmer und hockte sich auf die niedrige Fensterbank. „Nein, dass stimmt. Ich dachte immer, du genießt den Rummel um deine Person.“ Draco lachte fast gequält auf. „Nein ganz und gar nicht, aber man muss ja sein Image aufrecht erhalten, ne.“ Harry sah ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich an. Draco hätte am liebsten den Satz den er eben gesagt hatte, wieder zurück genommen. Was erzählte er da eigentlich und vor allem, wie konnte er es ausgerechnet Harry Potter erzählen.  
Draco betrachtete Harry, der ihn mit nachdenklichen grünen Augen ansah. Ihm war nie aufgefallen, dass Potter so nachdenklich sein konnte. Er hatte ihn immer für eher oberflächlich und arrogant gehalten.  
„Mm, bisher hat es ja ganz gut funktioniert. Ich hab dir dein Image jedenfalls abgekauft.“ Harry machte eine Pause. „Ich glaube ich habe gar kein Image, zumindest keins, was ich beeinflussen könnte. Die machen doch eh alle mit mir was sie wollen. Mal bin ich der arme Junge, der seine Eltern verloren hat, dann bin ich der geltungssüchtige Lügner oder der Retter der Zaubererwelt. Ich hab es so satt, ich möchte einfach nur ich sein!“ Harry stoppte in seinen Gedanken und sah Draco fast ein wenig unsicher an.  
Draco schluckte, er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte gerade jemand einen Sack Steine in seinem Magen versänkt, als die unsicheren Augen, seinen Blick trafen. Er wusste so wenig von dem Jungen der da vor ihm stand. Aber eigentlich hatte in dass auch nie interessiert, oder... Es durfte ihn nicht interessieren, schließlich war er ein Malfoy und musste die Familienehre hochhalten. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihm fast schlecht.  
Harry sah ihn immer noch an, doch langsam verschloss sich sein Blick. Draco wollte das nicht. Ihm musste etwas einfallen, was er erwidern konnte. Er nahm seinen Mut zusammen um etwas auszusprechen, was er sich selber eingestanden hatte, aber nie jemanden offenbaren wollte: „Ich hab dich bewundert dafür wie du die Zeit mit Umbridge und den Anfeindungen im Tagespropheten durchgestanden hast. Ich glaube ich hätte es nicht ausgehalten.“ Draco spürte, wie er leicht zitterte. Er konnte Potters Blick nicht mehr standhalten, der ihn jetzt mit offenem Mund anstarrte. „Danke“ brachte Harry immer noch verwundert hervor. Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf, er konnte jetzt nicht antworten. Es vergingen wieder einige Minuten schweigend. Was war nur los mit ihm. Er hatte doch noch nie die Kontrolle verloren. War dies die Chance, auf die er sein Leben lang wartete? Aber konnte er Potter vertrauen, oder saßen die Beleidigungen und Intrigen zu tief und er würde die Gelegenheit nutzen und sich Rächen. Verstehen könnte er es .  
Diesmal war es Harry, der die Stille brach: „Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich noch etwas hier bleibe? Ich möchte einfach nur ein bisschen meine Ruhe haben.“ Draco schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. „Nein gar kein Problem. Wenn du’s so lange mit mir aushältst?“ Harry sah ihn an und lächelte kurz. Danach wandte er den Kopf zum Fenster und Blickte hinaus.  
Draco wandte sich wieder seinem Aufsatz zu, doch sein Blicke glitten immer wider zu Harry. Nach einer Weile legte er seine Feder beiseite und beobachtete den Dunkelhaarigen eine Zeit. Harrys Aussehen hatte sich verändert. Es war nicht mehr viel von dem kleinen schmächtigen Jungen, den er vor über sechs Jahren zum ersten mal in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatte übrig. Harry war größer geworden, natürlich. Er war mittlerweile sogar etwas größer als Draco. Seine Statur war immer noch schmal, aber muskulös, was wohl mit dem vielen Quidditch -Training zusammen hing.  
Dracos Blick glitt zu Harrys Gesicht, die inzwischen langen schwarzen Haare, fielen seidig auf seine Schultern. Draco fragte sich, ob Harry eitel war und seine Harre intensivst pflegte, oder ob sie einfach von Natur aus so schön waren.  
Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf, über was für einen Scheiß dachte er eigentlich nach?  
Er räumte seinen Aufsatz zur Seite und ersetzte die Sachen durch seinen Zeichenblock. Er konnte der Versuchung einfach nicht wiederstehen, Harry zu zeichnen, wie er da im Fenster saß.  
Die Kohle glitt nur so über das Papier, hielt jedes Detail von Harrys Zügen fest. Er sah nachdenklich aus, fast schon bedrückt. Draco fragte sich was der Grund dafür war. Er fragte sich, was hinter der Fassade, des fast immer fröhlichen Jungen mit der Narbe steckte. Anscheinend war der Dunkelhaarige doch viel ernster, als Draco es bisher vermutet hatte. „Ich weiß so wenig von ihm.“ Ging es ihm erneut durch den Kopf. Warum nur beschäftigte es ihn so? Lag es daran, dass sie heute zum ersten Mal normal miteinander geredet hatten, ohne, dass einer dem anderen eins reinwürgen wollte?  
Harry wandte den Kopf und sah Draco eine Weile beim Zeichnen zu. „Was machst du da eigentlich?“ „Ich zeichne.“ Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das hätte ich nicht vermutet, dass in dir ein Künstler steckt.“ Draco wurde etwas rot um die Nasenspitze, was ihn extrem verwirrte, weil er nie verlegen wurde! „Übertreib mal nicht. Ich kann ein bisschen Zeichnen, aber dass macht mich noch nicht zum Künstler.“ Draco machte eine Pause und wartete darauf, wie Harry auf seine plötzliche Bescheidenheit reagieren würde. Aber Harry sah ihn nur aufmerksam an. Hatte dieser etwa bemerkt, dass Draco mit sich kämpfte...  
Um Zeit zu gewinnen und die Situation abzuschätzen, fragte Draco: „Worüber hast du nachgedacht? Du sahst so bedrückt aus?“ Harry sah ihn nun leicht zweifelnd an. „Interessiert es dich wirklich? Oder willst du dich nachher nur über mich lustig machen?“ Harrys scharfer Tonfall ließ Draco leicht zusammen zucken. „Es interessiert mich wirklich. Und glaubst du wirklich mir macht es Spaß mit den Idioten, die sich meine Freunde nennen, mir das Maul über dich zu zerreißen?“ Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Woher soll ich das Wissen?“ „Hmm“ murmelte Draco zustimmend. „Ich habe über die Zukunft nachgedacht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es weiter gehen soll. Wem kann ich noch vertrauen, wem nicht?...“ Harry brach ab. Draco, konnte ihn so gut verstehen. Er stand auf, trat zu ihm ans Fenster und legte ihm tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern. Draco wusste, das er sich in diesem Moment preis gab. Normalerweise flüchtete er in solchen Situationen, wenn seine Maske zusammen brach. Aber dieses Mal war es anders. Er sah zum ersten mal die Möglichkeit, vielleicht doch sein Schicksal zu ändern, die Hoffnung die ihn über Jahre am leben gehalten hatte, wahr werden zu lassen.  
Harry sah Draco nun direkt in die Augen. Draco konnte sehen, was der andere als nächstes sagen würde. Mit leiser, fast brüchiger Stimme fuhr Harry fort: „Draco, ich habe Angst! Was ist wenn ich nicht stark genug bin? Ich will nicht sterben!“ Draco schluckte hart. Er zog den anderen noch etwas näher zu sich und schloss die Augen. Draco spürte, dass er zitterte. Jetzt, in diese Moment, würde sich sein Leben verändern. Er atmete noch einmal tief ein. „Ich werde dich unterstützen!“ Harry sah ihn erstaunt an, doch Draco sprach weiter. „Ich suche schon lange nach einer Möglichkeit, wie ich meiner Familie und den Todessern entkommen kann. Doch hatte ich bisher niemanden, mit dem ich reden konnte, oder um Hilfe bitten konnte“. Harry sah ihm tief in die Augen. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er diesem Blick standhalten konnte. Harry griff nach Dracos freier Hand und drückte sie aufmunternd. „Wir werden eine Lösung finden! – Am besten, wir gehen morgen zu Dumbledore, der weiß am ehesten, was zu tun ist.“  
Dracos Herz raste, sollte es wahr sein, hatte er endlich die Möglichkeit gefunden, die ihn davor bewahrte ein Todesser zu werden. Draco seufzte, schloss die Augen und legte seinen Kopf an Harrys Schulter. Er hatte das Gefühl sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten zu können. Jetzt war es Harry, der Draco einen Arm um die Schulter legte. Sie schwiegen. Draco genoss, die Sicherheit die Harry ausstrahlte.  
Plötzlich schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Harry hatte ihn mit seinem Vornahmen angesprochen.  
Draco löste sich leicht aus Harrys Arm, um ihn ansehen zu können. Oh Gott, es war nicht nur die Erleichterung, über die Hilfe, die ihm Harry angeboten hatte. Schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, dass die Feindschaft nie eine gewesen wahr...  
„Danke Harry“ brachte er mit rauer Stimme hervor. Harry schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, wobei sein Blick sich nie von Dracos Augen löste. Draco hob seine Hand strich Harry sanft eine seiner schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Er konnte nicht anders. Draco zog ihn zu sich. Er schloss die Augen und Küsste Harry, der diesen Kuss erwiderte und Draco in die Arme schloss.


End file.
